


who knew people get scared that easily

by LR00



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing either but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LR00/pseuds/LR00
Summary: Alfred is scared of Tino for reasons and Tino gets upset. Basically.
Relationships: Denmark & Finland & Iceland & Norway & Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	who knew people get scared that easily

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this disgusting thing but it felt like a good idea when I was trying to sleep though it turned out horribly. I haven't written dialogue in more than a year. Also I'm not going to make Sweden's vowels disappear (mainly because I can't)
> 
> Also just in case,
> 
> Tino = Finland  
> Berwald = Sweden  
> Mathias = Denmark  
> Lukas = Norway  
> Emil = Iceland

“I can’t believe this!  _ Me. _ He thought  _ I  _ was scary!” Tino exclaimed, turning to look at his friends. “I can understand being scared of Berwald-”

“Ha! Berwald isn’t scary either. He just has an ugly face,” Mathias interrupted, somehow avoiding Lukas’s attempt to kick him while keeping his arm around him. Lukas was usually daydreaming and rarely paid attention to his surroundings so Mathias had resorted to steering him around people and ensuring he didn’t get himself killed or injured. 

“Did he say why he was scared?” Emil finally looked up from his phone.

“He said something about my ideas being too macabre. And I’m friends with Lukas who apparently threatened to kill him at some point,” Tino tried not to glare at his friend who had probably tuned him out after the first minute. 

“I threaten to kill everyone.” So Lukas  _ was _ listening to him. Tino tried to let go of his irritation. Lukas was simply...Lukas. And it was true that he threatened to kill everyone. Alfred was likely one of the only few people who thought  _ Tino _ was scary because of it. 

“I don’t see why you’re so concerned about what Alfred thinks,” Berwald said. 

“It’s just..I don’t want to be a scary person. I get that my tastes are a bit weird but that doesn’t make me scary,” Tino tried not to sound too upset. He  _ knew _ he was being too affected by Alfred’s opinions and it wasn’t even as though they were anything more than acquaintances but still. It wasn’t as though he was anything like Berwald who just happened to frighten everyone or Lukas who frightened everyone because of reasons only Emil could begin to understand.

“You shouldn’t worry so much! Everyone knows Alfred is scared of everyone and everything.  _ We _ know better than to find someone who loves the Moomins scary,” Mathias said, somehow sounding encouraging. The rest of them made vague sounds of agreement. Tino sighed internally. He supposed Alfred’s opinions weren’t  _ that _ important. His friends didn’t seem to find him scary and that should be enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am well aware of the fact that I cannot write.


End file.
